Random Drabble Game
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: Rules of this is explained inside, basically found a little game thing decided to have a go.
1. Rules

I found this while going through fics on AO3 and decided to give it a go myself the rules are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

So Next Chapter First Drabble.


	2. The Four Seasons - December 1963

The Four Seasons - December 1963

Oh what a night indeed, Sherlock had not expected this at all. Since when had he liked anyone let alone his companion John Watson. Last night John had managed to convince Sherlock to go to the pub for a drink with him and a few of the men from the yard, Lestrade walked in with his brother Mycroft and that was it for Sherlock he wanted out of there. He noticed as he went to stand John's eyes trained on a girl sat across the bar, short blonde hair and curves a woman would die for. Sherlock was becoming jealous of said woman and didn't understand why. John could do what he liked, it wasn't any of his business the women he dated. As long as he didn't bring them back to the flat.

Sherlock really couldn't stand the looks John was giving this woman; he grabbed his arm pulling him towards the door and back to 221B. What a night they ended up having indeed.


	3. Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract

Paula Abdul – Opposites Attract

John and Sherlock certainly were opposites; they couldn't be more opposite than they were already. But as that old saying goes 'opposites attract' that was certain. John had never loved anyone like he loved Sherlock, and Sherlock had never really loved anyone except for John. No one could imagine Sherlock ever being with anyone, but him and John fitted together like a key in a lock. John loved spending time with Sherlock, even though many saw him as a pain in the…well you know. But to John Sherlock was special, he loved how Sherlock made a mess….but he would never ever tell Sherlock that.

No one imagined that Sherlock and John would last as flat mates; they believed that John would leave before the end of the year. But he lasted and now they were in the most loving, caring relationship that John had ever been in.

He loved Sherlock and to him that's all that mattered.


	4. Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back

Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back

When John heard the song playing from the living room stereo he really couldn't believe it. But what John really couldn't believe was the sight that greeted him when he walked into the living room that morning. Sherlock prancing around in nothing but his underpants, John stopped to think…those underpants looked overly familiar. As John looked closer he realised that the underpants that Sherlock was 'dancing' around in where his favourite red underpants…he had thought yesterday morning that said underpants had gone missing. Just as the next chorus came through the stereo of Sexy Back, John couldn't stand watching the little shake of Sherlock's hips any longer. He walked across the living room sliding his hands around to skim over Sherlock's bare chest.

Sherlock flinched away from the hands trying not to jump in shock, why hadn't he noticed John coming into the room. His face flushed red as he realized what he was wearing. How was he going to explain this to John, he was more ashamed of the music he was caught dancing to than the fact he was wearing his best friends underpants.


	5. Sheb Wooley - Purple People Eater

Sheb Wooley – Purple People Eater

When Sherlock wore purple, John really couldn't help be reminded of the song his parent's had played when he was a child at family parties. Especially when Sherlock went on one of his rages flying around the living room tearing the room to shreds, he really couldn't help it near the end of a weak of Sherlock wearing different purple items of clothing and causing havoc. He burst out laughing receiving a rather heated, disgusted look from his flat mate. John grinned at Sherlock before spluttering out 'flying purple people eater' Sherlock dived from the sofa at John growling.


	6. Jennifer Love Hewitt - How Do I Deal

Jennifer Love Hewitt – How Do I Deal

Sherlock woke up every day always asking himself 'why?' Why did he love John? Why didn't John return his love? How should he deal with these feelings? He had never felt anything romantically for anyone and the first time he did, he had to fall for the one completely straight ex-army officer that he shared a flat with. This was impossible; he didn't understand any of this anymore. He had never loved anyone and none of this was making sense to him, was it lust? Was it love? He didn't know what to trust anymore…he certainly didn't know how to deal with it all. John was a very touchy person; he always saw that a hug would sort out someone's emotions when they were low or upset. But this just tortured Sherlock. He couldn't trust himself around John, he had to place a mask on every morning to make sure that he didn't slip and show John. He needed him, but he couldn't trust himself to know what was real.


	7. Superchick - We Live

Superchick – We Live

Before John came into his life Sherlock felt like he was dying, he thought that at some point he would be found lying in his living room suffering from a drug overdose. But now as John was around he had learned that days he had been given with John were gifts. The man was like a life line, he could deal with it all now. The name calling, the need for the drugs, his brother, his life in general. No one understood how difficult it was to live with his brain. It was so hard, but John…lovely sweet, amazing John understood it all and his life was finally complete. His friend, his lover, his flat mate was everything he had saved him and finally he could move forward holding his head high because now he could live, he could love and he was finally considered a human being because John, John was his world. And he wasn't going to give up!


	8. Katy Perry - Teenage Dream

Katy Perry – Teenage Dream

John wasn't a morning person he never would be, so being able to wake up and find Sherlock lying next to him wide awake but not moving because he was snuggled up close to him was something he felt close to crying over. The man may be a self-declared sociopath but there was no way he really was because everything John had ever wished he could have from a relationship Sherlock gave him, he made him feel young all over again. He felt like their relationship was just a dream because Sherlock was everything he could ever wish for he was caring, kind, loving and just the one person he always looked forward to coming home to after a long day at work. He loved going on cases with him because after them when Sherlock was so exhausted he would just pull him close and make him feel like the one person on earth that actually mattered. One touch from Sherlock made him feel so special, he couldn't explain just how much he loved him in words. But he knew Sherlock could tell.


	9. John Barrowman - I Am What I Am

John Barrowman – I Am What I Am

Sherlock had always told people that he was what he was, he was special, he was a genius, he was a sociopath. But the moment that John had walked into his life, limp and all, he realised just how much he wanted to welcome the ex-army doctor into his world, and say to the world he was who he was because John had made him a better person. He had spent years raising people to the awareness that he was married to his work and felt nothing for anyone but he realised that who he had been waiting for all his life was John, and he had nearly lost him due to being used to saying this. But he now wanted to shout to the world that he loved John and that was who he was.


	10. Kelly Clarkson - Since You Been Gone

Kelly Clarkson – Since You Been Gone

Since Sherlock had died John didn't know what to do with himself, he loved the man but had never told him. He had never gotten the chance but since the man had been gone all he could picture himself doing was telling him just how much he loved him. He would sit at the grave each day whispering to the stone just how much he loved the bastard. He realised as he sat in bed most nights that everything Sherlock had done for the months leading up to his jump from St Barts had been showing him how much he loved him, the late night violin playing to help him sleep and make sure he didn't have nightmares, the labels on items of inedible food in the fridge. John had missed it all and now he was gone.


	11. Taylor Swift - Beautiful Eyes

Taylor Swift – Beautiful Eyes

John had always noticed just how beautiful Sherlock's eyes were. When he stared up at the man he couldn't help but get lost in them, they were the last thing he pictured as he went to sleep and the first things he thought of when he woke up. John had always declared that he wasn't gay but now he wasn't so sure. All he wanted was to spend all day staring into Sherlock's eyes, they appeared to change colour with Sherlock's mood and he just loved it. He had been caught many a time day dreaming about Sherlock's eyes by Sherlock himself. John would blush and scurry off towards his bedroom muttering about being tired. But he knew that Sherlock knew that he was waiting for John to tell him. John wanted nothing more than to tell him but the moment he looked up at those beautiful eyes he became speechless and was unable to say anything. He loved Sherlock's eyes, he was also starting to think that maybe not the only thing he loved.


	12. Apology

I just wanted to write an apology to go with these for how bad they were, I'm really sorry but I'm no good with song drabble things I've just found out. If one person has enjoyed at least one of them then I'm really happy. Once again sorry.


End file.
